Cosas que suceden cuando tienes prisa
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Gou Matsuoka aprenderá una lección de vida. "Porque las prisas y el transporte público no son una buena combinación"


**1Hola! He vuelto pequeñines y no, no es con el RinHaru que les prometi ni con niguna pareja ¡Es Gou! Wujuwujuwuju ^^ algo raro, extraño y sin sentido como todo lo que escribo, lean bajo su propio riesgo(?)**

**En fin, algo simbolico y lleno de humor, prometo que algun dia llegare con algo mas serio y dramatico pero este one-shot esta basado en hechos TOTALMENTE reales (que de hecho, me paso hace dos dias) y tenía que escribir al respecto.**

**Posible OoC, no estoy segura. Si hay algún error en la ortografía, alguna coma o un acento, disculpen pero no tengo cabeza para revisar el texto. Ya lo hare a la otra vuelta.**

**Espero les guste y ríanse, relajense un poco y disfruten.**

* * *

**Cosas que suceden cuando tienes prisa.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

Los odiaba a todos.

A todos y cada uno de los presentes. Desde la señora con las bolsas del supermercado que salía por la puerta de enfrente hasta la chica de los audifonos que leía un libro y ni la hacía en el mundo.

_A todos._

Matsuoka Gou, juraba a cada uno de sus dioses y hasta los que no lo eran, que ella era una persona paciente, era muy dificíl sacarla de quicio. Trataba de buscar siempre la solución del problema de manera pacifíca y el diálogo siempre era su primera opción.

Pero estas ya son... situaciones, en las que uno dice "_Agarrenme que si nadie lo ahorca, lo hago yo"_

Había quedado con su mejor amiga, Hannah para ir a la casa de una compañera de ambas que cumplía años. Una pequeña celebración, algo temprano, salida de amigas más que nada.

_"Te veo a las 6:30"_ le había dicho la castaña y Gou se quedó dormida.

Desperto a las seis en punto, se dio la ducha más rapida registrada en la historia y salió haciendo malabares para cepillarse el pelo mientras se colocaba brillo labial. _Cosas de profesionales._

Al fin salió a las 6:14 de su casa y espero el autobús (el unico que lo llevaría a su destino, no había más, ningún otro)

Se tardo veinte minutos.

Entonces fue el tipíco momento, donde pasan todos los autobuses que no necesitas, pasan los bomberos, tres grúas y un tanque de guerra, pero tu autobus no pasa ni aunque le llores.

Gou no lloró de todas formas, en eso no se parecía a Rin.

Y fue ahí, cuando por fin llegó el autobus a la parada y Gou tomo asiento en el primer lugar que encontró, que odio por primera vez a la raza humana.

Bueno, más que a la raza humana, a cierto hombre de bigote, cabello grasoso y manos al volante.

Porque parecía ser que el karma... no, cual karma ni que caballas, ¡maldito chofer hijo de.. la_ guayaba_! ¡su abuelita conducía más rapido!

A vuelta de rueda, iba el transporte, lento como nada en el mundo y Gou suspiró, tratando de calmarse "_Tranquila Gou, ya va a avanzar"_

Pues no va usted a creer, que el mendigo conductor desgraciado, detuvo la unidad.

A Gou casi le sale humo de las orejas pero como no le salió nada, sentía todo el vapor calentandola por dentro. Ah y por fuera estaba tan roja de ira, que el tomate bola (que estaba de oferta esa semana) se moría de la envidia.

Porque no solo Rin tenía ese lado explosivo, despues de todo es su hermano. _Viene de Matsuokas._

Y la pelirroja lo maldijo con todas las palabras que se sabía, las que existían, las que inventó en ese momento y en todos los idiomas que se lo ocurrió crear.

¿Y el señor conductor? Bien gracias, platicando con un puestero que se encontró, mientras todos estaban en sus asientos, esperando a que continuaran con su destino.

Oyeme eso sí que no, pues ¿que no veía que tenía prisa? Todos tenían prisa y el respetable sujeto ese, echando el chisme, como si viniera solo el condenado.

"_Aguanta Gou_"

Contó hasta 10, hasta 15, hasta 35 y repasó la tabla del cuatro con esa canción que le enseñaron de niña pero ni así logró relajarse.

Lo peor fue cuando le llegó un mensaje de Hannah.

_《__¿Dondé estas? ¿Vas a tardar mucho?__》_

¡Bendito Jesús y todos sus Apostolés! ¡Eran las 6:45 y ella no llevaba ni la mitad del camino!

_《__Lo siento, el camino se me ha hecho más largo. Llegó en 15 minutos__》_

* * *

Quince minutos despues y Gou seguía en el autobus.

El camión no tenía para cuando y el chofer detenía el transporte por cualquier motivo.

Gou bendijo a su autocontrol porque de haber sido más como Rin le habría dado de golpes contra el parabrisas mientras le gritaba hasta en aleman. (que ni Rin ni Gou saben aleman, pero sería interesante)

Y mientras la Matsuoka más lo odiaba secretamente, mientras más palabras que jamás diría ella (ni ninguna señorita que se respete) pasaban por su mente, el conductor más bajaba la velocidad. Como si tuviese algún poder telepatico y conduciera más despacio solo para picar a la chica y hacerle la vida imposible, por tanta amenaza no dicha que esta le dirigía.

_Que cabrón_, que su madre no la escuche.

Y Hannah llevaba diez minutos mandandole mensajes preguntandole sí llegaría pronto. Al parecer unos tipos de dudosa reputación estaban rondandola y tenía algo de miedo. Eso solo logró que la preocupación (y con ello el enojo) aumentarán.

Pero ¿qué podría hacer ella? Al paso que iban, llegaría hasta al día siguiente y ella era una señorita educada y respetuosa que no puede ir por la vida discutiendo con los conductores de autobuses solo porque conducen de la fregada.

Y el chofer, _que se oiga_, estaba bailando.

¿¡Por qué estaba bailando!?

Tenía encendido el reproductor (a todo volumen para que lo escucharán en media ciudad) con los mejores exitos de salsa y musica regional, así que ahí estaba el hombre, pretendiendo que el freno de mano y el volante eran una batería, cantando a todo volumen una canción que ella no conocía.

"_Tu fuiste la que quizó irse de intercambio a México_" se recordó.

A si, porque la chica decidió irse (con todo y Hannah) a estudiar al país del chile, los tacos, los sombreros y los bigotes. Aunque ya descubrió que eso era puro estereotipo porque no había visto a nadie con sombreros grandotes más que en las fiestas patrias y en los señores esos que cantaban y bailaban con sus guitarras, trompetas y hasta un violin.

_Mariachis_, si mal no recuerda.

Era una cultura diferente a la suya, pero no creía, de ningúna manera que el que los choferes bailaran mientras manejaban fuera algo normal ahí. Ni en ninguna parte del mundo, a decir verdad.

Gou miró al chofer con cara de asesina serial, esperando que este sintiera todo el enojo, la mala vibra, los deseos homicidas que la invadían en ese momento. Pero si este los sintió hizo caso omiso de ellos.

A la Matsuoka le dieron ganas de llorar.

* * *

Dios bendiga a todos los mexicanos, japoneses, españoles, alemanes y a cualquier ser vivo que haya que tenido que pasar con anterioridad, por lo que ella esta viviendo.

Estaba estresada, enojada, preocupada, desesperada y calladita en su asiento porque eran las 7:15 y ella seguía en camino.

Ya no supo que fue de la vida de Hannah que llevaba media hora escondida en una tienda de autoservicio, esperandola.

No podía siquiera mandarle un mensaje porque el sujeto que estaba sentado a su lado, no dejaba de leer cada cosa que ella escribía en su telefono.

Y la miraba muy raro.

No solo él, cada persona que subía la miraba muy extraño, como si ella fuese una hamburguesa con extra queso y ellos murieran de hambre.

Otros la miraban con curiosidad y decían "_Mira una chinita_" y ella se mordía la lengua para no levantarse, malhumorada con todos, y aclararles que era japonesa, y _no, no es lo mismo_.

Una vez más, demostró que la habían dotado de una gran paciencia. Una paciencia trabajada con el paso de los años cuando se tiene un hermano como Rin, un amigo como Nagisa, se dirige un club de natación y se tiene a dos Mikoshiba detras.

_Años de experiencia_.

Pero ni años de experiencia, ni siquiera ser como el santo de Makoto, le servirían de algo si la tipa, que estaba en el asiento trasero al suyo, no dejaba de cantar.

A Gou (o a cualquier pasajero, si le preguntan) ¿que demonios le importaba la canción de Enrique Iglesias que estaba escuchando? ¡Si para algo traía audifonos!

Pero nadie la callaba y Gou tuvo que morderse hasta la mano porque sabía que si abría la boca, no sería para decir nada amable.

Pasaron varios minutos de tortura más, cuando al fin se hizo el silencio.

Se le habían acabado las canciones al conductor y, por bendición y gracia de nuestro señor Jesucristo, la chica de las canciones de Pitbull al fín se había bajado.

Si, hasta esa mujer tenia más suerte y llegó a su destino antes que Gou.

Incluso a ella se le acabaron las canciones porque se le fue toda la lista de reproducción. Esa que comunmente se aventaba en el camino de ida y vuelta en un día normal, cuando el autobus no parecía camión de helados de lo lento que pasaba. (Y apostaba que hasta Rei aprendiendo a nadar avanzaba más rapido que el transporte)

Trato de relajarse, faltaba muy poco para llegar y justo cuando lo estaba logrando...

-No es mi día.

El llanto de un bebe en brazos de una mujer gordita sentada en la fila lateral, estaba llorando como si su madre le estuviese torturando.

Y talvez el llanto del niño era contagioso, porque Gou sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos.

¿Ya había dicho que los odiaba a todos?

* * *

Hannah estaba muerta de miedo.

Esperaba a Gou, de pie junto a la maquina de café dentro de aquella tienda, donde creyó estaría a salvo despues de esos acosadores que la perseguían allá afuera.

Se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, porque aparentemente tomar café hirviendo cuando afuera estaba un calor infernal, era una tradición mexicana. Tenía que ser por eso porque ese señor del bigote ya iba a por el tercer vaso de café y le hacía ojitos a la castaña cada que se acercaba.

Por todos los cielos ¿Donde estaba Gou?

Justo como si la hubiese invocado, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la pelirroja que venía casi corriendo y con cara de querer meterle a todos un buen golpe.

Hannah casi pudo ver un aura oscura rodearla. Casi.

-¡Hasta que llegas!- se abalanzó a su amiga, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquellos adictos a la cafeína que la rondaban.

-Lo siento..-gruño Matsuoka, con el ceño medio fruncido. Estaba estresada.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó su mejor amiga, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Gou no contestó, pero pensó que sería bueno hablarle a Hannah sobre conseguir un coche, pagarse taxis, aprenderle a la bicicleta o ya minimo un novio con auto para que la llevase.

Lo bueno es que antes de bajarse se sentó a su lado un guapo morenazo, todo musculos y bonita sonrisa, al que pudo observar con poco disimulo antes de llegar a su parada.

No le fue tan mal, pero definitivamente Matsuoka Gou, pelirroja, japonesa y ser vivo, odiaba el transporte público.

Y eso que aún sabía lo que le esperaba al regresar a casa en plena hora pico..

* * *

**Lose, algo cutre pero lo advertí xD ¡pero imaginense mi sufrimiento! Estaba tan enojada porque mi amiga llevaba una hora** esperandome** y esa cosa no avanzaba T-T asi que termine escribiendo esto en pleno camino.. bueno mas bien eran puras notitas que decian "Los odio a todos" y asi termino(?)**

**Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿de donde son ustedes? Si hay alguna mexican talvez pueda entender mi sufrimiento e incluso en otros paises igual ha de pasar algo parecido ¿no? ¡Animense y cuentenme de sus experiencias!**

**Por ultimo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque me desahogue horrores escribiendo esto. Un saludo especial a mi mejor amiga Cynthia, bebe tu eres mi Hannah xDD**

**Saludos ^^**


End file.
